


Observation

by JackieJLH



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieJLH/pseuds/JackieJLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has always had excellent skills of observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a particularly boring meeting at work, and while it's too short to really be any sort of story, I figured I might as well post it _somewhere_. :)

There are certain signs Paul's learned to watch for over the years.

An _almost_ inaudible, _almost_ pained gasp.

The slight deepening of a tiny frown.

Her perfectly manicured nails digging into his back, his thighs, the folds of the bedsheets.

The pursing of her lips, just a little, as if she's angry or thinking too hard.

All of these are signs that he's doing something right, that she's enjoying herself. She never makes a sound. It would be disheartening, hurtful even, if he didn't know her so well.

Sex with Madeline is, and always has been, an exercise in observation.


End file.
